Kleiner JackGroße Probleme
by Anatas
Summary: Bei einer Mission wird Sam entführt und SG-1 bittet Jacks Klon um Hilfe.
1. Chapter 1

Spoiler: Man sollte die Episode „Der falsche Klon" kennen, da Jacks Klon einer der Hauptcharaktere der Geschichte ist.

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, aller Rechte liegen bei jemand anderem

Anmerkung: Reviews würden mich natürlich sehr freuen. ;-)

Er hatte es satt, so satt.

Frustriert kickte er eine Dose vor sich her. Er wollte sich seinen Frust von der Seele schreien, doch er konnte nicht, kein Laut verließ seine Lippen. Deswegen versuchte er seinen Zorn an der Dose abzureagieren.

Neben ihm ging eine junge blonde Frau, die den Kopf auf die Seite gelegt hatte, um ihn besser betrachten zu können.

„Warum machst du so ein Gesicht?", fragte sie ihn schließlich – wieso war er nur immer so schweigsam und sprach nie über das, was ihn berührte? Manchmal kam es ihr so vor, als würde er sich vollkommen vor ihr verschließen.

Der Angesprochene zuckte kurz zusammen, denn er war so tief in seine Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er alles um sich herum vergessen hatte.

Er versuchte sich ein Lächeln abzuringen, während er fieberhaft nach einer Erklärung suchte, warum er sie nicht beachtet hatte.

Denn er konnte ihr ja kaum sagen, an was er wirklich gedacht hatte, oder noch besser, dass er zwar aussah wie ein Teenager, aber eigentlich Colonel der Air Force war, genauer gesagt vielmehr sein ´Klon´, nur ein Abklatsch, den niemand brauchte.

„Ach nichts, ich denke nur gerade daran, von wem ich wohl diese schrecklichen Physikhausaufgaben über schwarze Löcher und den anderen Astrokram bekomme", log er sie an.

Sie kräuselte die Lippen, denn sie glaubte ihm kein Wort, denn sie wusste, dass er intelligenter war als er sich darstellte. Sie wollte ihn auch nicht zwingen mit ihr zu reden, wenn er nicht wollte. Trotzdem war sie traurig, dass er ihr nicht sagte, was ihn so beschäftigte.

Ein schwarzer Wagen mit dunkel getönten Scheiben fuhr langsam vorbei und hielt kurz vor ihnen. Jack beäugte das Auto misstrauisch. Es sah einfach zu sehr nach NID aus – ob sie etwas von ihm wollten? Er hoffte, dass nicht, denn eine schnüffelnde Organisation war das letzte, was ihm zu seinem Glück noch fehlte.

Ein braunhaariger Mann mit schwarzem Mantel und dunkler Sonnenbrille stieg aus und ging auf sie zu.

„Man sieht der gut aus", schwärmte das blonde Mädchen. „Der ist wohl ein bisschen zu alt für dich!", blökte Jack. „Warum?", neckte sie ihn weiter: „Ältere Männer sind viel interessanter, als so ein Grünschnabel, wie du." Wenn du wüsstest, dachte Jack nur und rollte demonstrativ mit den Augen.

Der braunhaarige Mann schob seine Brille zurecht, murmelte dabei kurz vor sich hin. Dann atmete er tief durch, ehe er sich den beiden näherte.

„Und freust du dich deinen Onkel wiederzusehen, Jack?", sagte der Mann mit schlechten gespielter Überschwänglichkeit, ehe er Jack umarmte und ihm zaghaft kumpelhaft auf den Rücken klopfte. Danach herrschte betretenes Schweigen, bis das Mädchen Jack knuffte und meinte: „Du hättest ja ruhig sagen können, dass du einen Onkel hast."

„Ähm ja, das ist mein ONKEL, Daniel."

Daniel und Jack saßen schweigend im Wagen, während sie durch ruhige Vorstadtstraßen fuhren, die von Einfamilienhäusern mit kleinen Vorgärten gesäumt wurden.

Vor einem dieser Häuser hielt Daniel an; es war Jacks Haus.

Jack stieg aus dem Wagen, knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und funkelte Daniel, der auch gerade ausgestiegen war, wütend an. Dann fragte er ihn sarkastisch: „Womit habe ich denn die Ehre deines Besuchs verdient, dass du in mein armseliges Haus kommst?"

Daniel blickte sich um. Sein Blick verweilte kurz auf einem Mann im Nachbargarten, der in Shorts und Unterhemd seinen Garten mähte. Dann runzelte er kurz die Stirn, ehe er meinte: „Wir sollten das besser im Haus besprechen."

Als Erwiderung zuckte Jack nur mit den Schultern und ging ins Haus.

Daniel schaute sich in Jacks Haus um; es war ähnlich eingerichtet, wie das Haus vom anderen Jack – kein Wunder, denn er war in gewisser Weise auch **der **Jack, nur in einer jüngeren Ausgabe.

Ihm bereitete die Vorstellung jetzt gleich mit Jack reden zu müssen Unbehagen, denn wie sollte er mit _diesem_ Jack umgehen? Die _normale _Version war schon nicht immer einfach zu handhaben, aber wie verhält man sich gegenüber einem Klon?

Er wollte es versuchen wie immer: ein langsames herantasten an das eigentliche Thema, aber Jack kam ihm zuvor.

„Wieso bist du gekommen, Daniel? Hast du etwa beim Losen verloren wie letztes mal?", fragte Jack spitz. „Nein", antwortete Daniel betreten und versuchte Jacks Blick auszuweichen: „Wir haben gewürfelt."

Jacks Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, während er Daniel böse anschaute, obwohl er sich wirklich freute Daniel wieder zu sehen. Er vermisste sein ganzes Team immer noch schmerzlich, auch wenn er wusste, es keine echten Erinnerungen waren. Aber verdammt für ihn fühlte es sich dennoch real an.

Trotzdem wollte er noch ein wenig Katz und Maus mit Daniel spielen, um seinen Freund noch etwas zappeln zu lassen – er wollte seinen Frust loswerden und Daniel schien ihm im Moment genau der Richtige zu sein.

Deswegen schlenderte er, ehe Daniel weiterreden konnte, zur Wand, wo ein Bild von ihm hing, das ihn beim Angeln zeigte. Jack nahm das Bild ab und drehte es herum, während er prahlte: „Das ist mein neuer See, dort sind die Barsche sooo groß!"

Daniels Pupillen weiteten sich, denn auf der Rückseite des Fotos war eine schwarze Wanze; Jack wurde also abgehört!

O´Neill winkte Daniel hinter sich her durch die Küche hinaus ins Freie, wo Daniel herausplatze „was? - wie...warum, Jack?"

„Was hast du denn gedacht, was der NID macht? Mich einfach in Ruhe lassen?", warf er ihm vor. Dann wechselte er zum Sarkasmus: „Was sollte diese Organisation denn sonst auch tun, bei so einer allgemeingefährlichen Kreatur wie mir, ich bin geklont, dann ist man eben eine prinzipielle Gefahr. Man sollte ihnen doch keinen Vorwurf machen, sie wollen ja nur das Beste für Heimat und Vaterland – oder gleich die ganze Menschheit vor mir schützen!"

Daniel zeriss es beinahe das Herz, Jack so traurig zu sehen, auch wenn es „nur" ein Klon war- etwas, was ihm Moment völlig egal war. Für ihn war es dennoch Jack und so wollte er seinen Freund nicht sehen, er wollte nicht, dass man ihn so behandelte, so etwas hatte er einfach nicht verdient.

Am liebsten hätte er Jack in den Arm genommen und ihn getröstet, aber er schaffte es nicht, da war wieder diese Grenze zwischen ihnen, die wie ein Damoklesschwert über ihnen schwebte. Warum konnten sie nicht einfach über ihre Gefühle reden?

Sie konnten einander ihr Leben anvertrauen, aber nicht miteinander reden. Beinahe hätte er bitter über diese Ironie ihrer Beziehung gelacht.

Das einzige was er tat war, Jack mitleidig anzuschauen, ehe er seinem Blick auswich.

Jack bemerkte, wie Daniel ihn mitleidig anschaute. Warum verstand ihn bloß niemand? Er wollte kein Mitleid, er wollte akzeptiert werden als Person und nicht nur als gottverdammter Klon, als Ding aus einem Reagenzglas, oder was die Asgard auch immer benutzt hatten.

Er schob diese Gedanken beiseite, wie er auch Charlies Tod zur Seite schob, und versuchte so unberührt wie immer zu wirken – nur keine Gefühle zeigen.

„Also Daniel, weswegen bist du hergekommen?"

„Wir brauchen deine Hilfe."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Wie gehabt.

Anmerkung: Über Reviews freu ich mich natürlich sehr – mit dem Zaunpfahl um sich schlag

Das Stargate schloss sich hinter ihnen, während sich vor ihnen eine weite Steppe ausbreitete, in der es nichts außer verdorrtes Gras zu geben schien, das sich sanft im Wind wiegte – ein weiterer Planet, der darauf wartete von ihnen erforscht zu werden.

Sam warf einen routinemäßigen Blick auf ihre Messgeräte, ohne etwas Auffälliges zu erwarten und war deswegen überrascht zu sehen, dass es hier in der Nähe eine Energiequelle geben musste oder ihr Messgerät spielte einfach nur verrückt.

Sie wollte die beiden anderen gerade darauf aufmerksam machen, als Teal´c mit seiner Stabwaffe hinter sie in Richtung Stargate zeigte und „Seht" sagte.

Nur wenige Meter hinter dem Stargate stand ein steinernes Tor, das von oben bis unten mit Schriftzeichen bedeckt war.

Die Drei bewegten sich auf das Tor zu, das scheinbar nirgendwohin führte, aber das einzige Objekt im Umkreis von ein paar Meilen war, bei dem sich eine nähere Betrachtung lohnte.

Daniel zückte seine Kamera, um sich keines der Symbole entgehen zu lassen und umkreiste das Tor, damit er sich einen groben Überblick verschaffen konnte. Er schätzte, dass es sich um einen der vielen Goa´ulddialekte handelte, allerdings wurde seine Arbeit dadurch erschwert, dass Teile aus dem Tor herausgebrochen waren und man so nur noch wilde Striche sah.

Teal´c hatte sich ebenfalls in die Symbole vertieft, um dem Archäologen bei der Übersetzung zu helfen, falls dieser ihn fragen sollte.

Sam rückte dem Tor mit ihren Messgeräten zuleibe – wie sie erwartet hatte, war das Tor der Ursprung der Energiefluktuationen.

Sie wollte gerade die anderen darauf aufmerksam machen, doch sie sollte nicht mehr dazu kommen.

Eine kalte Hand legte sich über ihre Lippen, ein Arm um ihren Hals, dann ein stechender Schmerz an ihrer Schläfe und die Welt um sie herum wurde dunkel.

Teal´cs Nackenhaare hatten sich aufgestellt, er spürte, dass jemand in der Nähe sein musste, sah aber auf den ersten Blick nichts ungewöhnliches. Um das Tor war nichts außer verdörrtem Gras, dem Stargate und dem UAV auszumachen, aber seine Instinkte täuschten ihn nie. Er wollte den anderen Teammitgliedern sein Unbehagen mitteilen, als er eine Hand auf Carters Mund entdeckte, die aus dem Nichts zu kommen schien – dem Nichts zwischen den alten erodierten Torpfosten.

Von nun an handelte er instinktiv, er sprang in Carters Richtung, um sie aus der Umklammerung zu befreien. Aber er erreichte sie nicht. Neben Carter tauchten zwei junge Männer mit blau geschminkten Gesichtern scheinbar aus dem Nichts auf, je zwei Zats in den Händen haltend, schossen auf die beiden Männer – und trafen.

Daniel rieb sich den Kopf – Zatschüsse wurden wohl auch nie angenehmer. Nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass seine Brille noch am richtigen Platz war, obwohl er nur verschwommen sah, wollte er aufstehen, doch er taumelte wieder zurück. So versuchte er zuerst Ordnung in seine Gedanken zu bringen.

Eben hatte er noch nichtsahnend versucht die Symbole zu entschlüsseln, als er in den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahrgenommen hatte – Teal´c, aber dann hatte ihn dieser Schuss aus heiterem Himmel erwischt. Verdammt, was war hier los gewesen?

Langsam kehrte seine Sehkraft zurück, doch was er entdeckte, gefiel ihm nicht, er konnte Sam nicht sehen. Daniel griff nach seiner Waffe, denn die Jahre in SG-1 hatten ihn gelehrt, dass man als bewaffneter Archäologe sicherer lebte, vor allem wenn man dem Beruf auf fremden Planeten nachging.

Das Aufstehen funktionierte beim zweiten Anlauf. In gebückter Haltung, um möglichst wenig Angriffsfläche zu bieten, schlich er sich zu Teal´c.

Der Jaffa berichtete ihm knapp, was geschehen war, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, aber Daniel wusste, dass Teal´c sich dennoch Vorwürfe machte.

Sie kehrten nur zögerlich zum Stargate zurück, um Bericht zu erstatten, denn es war das Eingeständnis Sam verloren zu haben, nachdem das alte verwitterte Tor nicht auf ihre Versuche reagiert hatte, es zu aktivieren.

O´Neill befahl ihnen unverzüglich auf die Erde zurück zu kehren. „Aber-", wandte Daniel ein. „Das war ein klarer Befehl", fiel der General ihm ins Wort, fuhr dann aber etwas freundlicher fort: „ Die Inschriften kannst du auch auf der Erde auswerten" und seid keine Zielscheibe für schießwütige Jugendliche, fügte er im Geist dazu.

Der General tigerte durch den Besprechungsraum. Seine Schuldgefühle trieben ihn in den Wahnsinn, ließen ihn Runde für Runde gehen, er wollte endlich etwas tun und nicht nur seinen Sessel wärmen. Er machte sich Vorwürfe, dass er nicht da gewesen war, eine Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte ihm immer wieder: „Vielleicht hättest du es verhindern können. Vielleicht", obwohl er wusste, dass er rein gar nichts hätte ausrichten können.

Ein weiterer Blick auf die Uhr – „verdammt, wie lange wollte Daniel noch für diese paar Symbole brauchen?".

Zwanzig Minuten später betrat der Archäologe mit einem Stapel Papieren und Teal´c den Raum. Am liebsten hätte sich Jack sofort auf den Archäologen gestürzt, unterdrückte aber diesen Impuls und deutete nur mit einer knappen Handbewegung an, dass sich die beiden setzen sollten.

Daniel räusperte sich, um Zeit zu gewinnen die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Der Goa´uldtext erzählt von einer Reifeprüfung für junge, noch nicht ausgewachsene Männer, die sie hinter dem Tor erwartet, um sich in den Augen der Götter als würdig zu erweisen."

„In der Tat", bestätigte der Jaffa mit einem angedeuteten Nicken fort: „es gibt eine Legende unter den Jaffa, die von einer Reifeprüfung erzählt."

Jack trommelte mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte - das war ja alles recht schön und gut, aber er wollte endlich etwas handfestes erfahren.

Daniel fuhr fort ohne sich von Jacks „Was-soll das-bedeuten" – Blick irritieren zu lassen: „Unter den Goa´uldzeichen befindet sich eine zweite Schicht von Schriftzeichen in einem Antikerdialekt, die von einem „porta caliginem" erzählen, also einem Tor zur Finsternis"„Daniel?" „Wir nehmen an das Tor ähnelt dem auf PX3 – 798"

„Daniel?", unterbrach ihn Jack noch lauter, mit einem verärgertem Unterton, den nicht einmal Daniel ignorieren konnte.

„Ich meine das Tor auf dem Planeten wo du und Maybourne ... wart"

„Oh"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Wie immer

Jack hatte Daniel ohne zu zögern seine Hilfe zugesagt und nun versuchte er krampfhaft in Daniels Wagen einzuschlafen, obwohl er genau wusste, dass er jetzt nicht würde schlafen können.

Daniels Auftauchen hatte seinen Versuch ein normales Teenager-Leben zu führen zerstört und alles, was er mühsam verdrängt hatte, kam wieder in ihm hoch.

In seinem Kopf lief Carter in Endlosschleife: ihre erste Begegnung, ihre zum Scheitern verurteilten Erklärungsversuche, ihr wunderbares Lächeln, wie seine Lippen die ihren berührten und ihre die seinen – und das alles sollte nicht er selbst erlebt haben?

Doch dann drängten sich ihm auch andere Bilder auf: Sam blutbeschmiert, bewusstlos oder sogar tot?

Nein, an Schlaf war nicht zu denken; so begnügte er sich damit unruhig auf seinem Sitz umher zu rutschen, nur um ein wenig Ablenkung zu haben.

Sie waren die ganze Nacht durchgefahren, um schließlich im Morgengrauen das SGC zu erreichen, wobei Jack sich wunderte, wie sehr er diesen alten Kasten vermisst hatte.

„Jack, du junger Alter wirst in deinen neuen jungen Jahren doch noch nostalgisch", wurde ihm bewusst, was ihm ein kleines verschmitztes Grinsen entlockte.

Daniel führte ihn direkt zum Büro des Generals und wartete schon voller Ungeduld darauf, wie Jack wohl auf „seine" Beförderung reagieren würde, denn davon hatte er ihm nichts erzählt – diesen kleinen Spaß hatte er sich einfach nicht verkneifen können.

Froh General Hammond wieder zu sehen, zu dessen Glatze er einen nicht geringen Beitrag geleistet hatte, betrat Jack lässig schlendernd das Büro, ehe er beinahe wieder rückwärts hinaus getorkelt wäre, als ihm nicht Hammond, sondern sein älter-Ego grinsend entgegenblickte. Im letzten Moment konnte er sich noch zusammenreißen, sodass er nicht gleich wieder kehrtmachte, sondern sich damit begnügte sich unverständlich stammelnd auf den nächsten Stuhl sacken zu lassen.

„Tja, den Sessel habe ich für die letzte Rettung der Erde bekommen", nutzte General O´Neill die Sprachlosigkeit seines Gegenübers „anscheinend haben sie jetzt den Mengenrabatt ausgezahlt: retten Sie zehnmal die Welt und sie erhalten einen Posten als General, inklusive Parkplatz, gratis dazu."

„Und ich dachte immer, mehr als einen feuchten Händedruck und das wunderbare Gefühl etwas Gutes getan zu haben gibt es dafür nicht", konterte der kleine Jack mit einem o´neillschen Hauch Sarkasmus.

Das hatte das Eis endgültig gebrochen, nun saßen sich beide grinsend gegenüber und erzählten sich, was im letzten Jahr passiert war. Nachdem sie beide für sich beansprucht hatten den größeren Fisch an Land gezogen zu haben, wandte sich das Gespräch dem eigentlichen, ernsteren Thema zu, was die Ursache für ihr erneutes Zusammentreffen war: Sams Verschwinden.

Mini Jack ließ sich nochmals erzählen, wie Sam entführt worden war, nicht weil er Daniels Schilderung nicht geglaubt hätte, aber er wollte hören, was er selbst davon halten sollte und wer wäre dazu besser geeignet als der General, wie komisch sich das anhörte „General O´Neill".

Doch auch dieser Schilderung konnte er nichts entnehmen, was ihm irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt geben könnte, was ihn drüben wohl erwarten würde, wenn er wieder durchs Stargate gehen würde.

Langsam, tastend kehrte Sams Bewusstsein zurück und mit ihm der pochende Schmerz in ihrem Kopf, der sie leise aufstöhnen ließ.

Was war passiert? Wo war sie?

Bruchstückhafte Erinnerungsfetzten tauchten in ihrem Kopf auf: ein karger Planet, ein komisches Tor und danach nichts. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern was danach geschehen war – das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Mit dem schlimmsten rechnend, öffnete Sam vorsichtig ihre verklebten Augen. Zuerst glich die Welt um sie herum einem expressionistischem Gemälde, abstrakte verschwommene Formen in düsteren Tönen. Nachdem sie einige Male geblinzelt hatte, wurde die Umrisse immer deutlicher, bis Sam schließlich erkannte, dass sie auf einem großen altmodischen Bett mit vier hölzernen Bettpfosten lag, die mit Damast bespannt waren. Auch der Rest ihres Zimmers wirkte als sei er einem Mittelalter-Film entsprungen: der Raum wurde durch einige flackernde Kerzen erhellt, die das Zimmer in ein schwaches aber warmes Licht hüllte. Neben dem Bett konnte Carter nur noch einen einfachen Holztisch mit Stuhl und eine schwere Eichentür sehen.

Sam musste zur Tür, sehen, ob sie - wie gefürchtet- eine Gefangene war, ob Daniel und Teal´c auch hier waren, oder ob es noch eine andere Möglichkeit gab.

Sie musste einfach zu dieser Tür

Ihr gesamten Kräfte mobilisierend, versuchte Sam sich aufzusetzen, doch sobald sie den Kopf zu weit hob, wurde es ihr schwindlig und sie musste sich wieder hinlegen. Doch Carter gab nicht auf, sie zog sich zum Bettrand und ließ langsam ihre Beine aus dem Bett gleiten. Diesmal konnte sie sich aufrichten und begann unsicheren Schrittes in Richtung Tür zu stolpern.

Kurz bevor sie die Türklinke erreicht hatte, öffnete sich die Tür plötzlich und gab den Blick auf drei Männer frei: ein Mann Anfang 40, und zwei mit Zats bewaffnete Teenager, die ihn flankierten.

Dann leuchteten die Augen des Mannes auf.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: immer derselbe

„Goa´uld" war der einzige sich immer wiederholende Gedanke, den Sam fassen konnte, während sie ungelenk einige Schritte nach hinten taumelte.

Doch ehe sie hinfallen konnte, wurde sie von den beiden jungen Männern unsanft an ihren Armen festgehalten und in Richtung des Goa´ulds gezogen.

Jener musterte Carter durchdringend von oben bis unten, ehe er ihr Kinn in eine Hand nahm und ihr Gesicht in alle Richtungen bewegte, um es besser betrachten zu können. „Sie ist akzeptabel", sagte der Goa´uld mit seiner verzerrten Stimme, bevor er sich umdrehte und den Raum ohne weiteren Kommentar verließ, gefolgt von den beiden jungen Männern, die Sam einfach stehen ließen.

Um Fassung ringend setzte sich Sam aufs Bett. Ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen hatten sich bewahrheitet, sie war eine Gefangene der Goa´uld, aber was war mit Daniel und Teal´c? Carter konnte nur hoffen, dass sie ebenfalls gefangen wurden.

Sie durfte jetzt nicht die Nerven verlieren, sondern musste die Situation rational betrachten, um einen Ausweg zu finden. Das war ihre Stärke, daran würde sie sich festhalten.

Aber gleichzeitig fühlte sie sich gedemütigt und hatte Angst: der Goa´uld hatte sie betrachtet wie ein Stück Fleisch -oder eher einen möglichen Wirt? Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Jack saß im Besprechungsraum des SGC und fühlte sich seltsam deplaziert in seiner Jeans und Hemd neben den ganzen Wissenschaftlern und dem SG-1 Team, was hätte er nur für seinen Tarnanzug gegeben.

„Und warum brauchen sie mich um Colonel Carter zu retten? In verständlichen Worten bitte!", fragt Jack die Wissenschaftler um sich herum.

Ein Mann mit Tweedanzug und leicht schief sitzender Fliege, der sich als Biochemiker vorgestellt hatte, meldete sich zu Wort: „Die Technologie des Tores scheint so kalibriert zu sein, dass sie nur von heranwachsenden aktiviert werden kann." „Können sie nicht einfach jemanden ein paar Hormone spritzen und schon ist der Fake Teenager perfekt?", fragte Jack.

Der Wissenschaftler sah ihn an, als habe er gerade geleugnet, dass sie Erde eine Kugel sei.

„Junger Mann, ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass man nicht einfach mal jemanden „ein paar Hormone spritzen" kann. Neben den offensichtlichen medizinischen Nebenwirkungen, die dies hervorrufen würde, sind die spezifischen Stoffwechselprozesse, die heranwachsende zeigen wesentlich komplexer. Neben den Hormonen, die sie angeführt haben, muss auch berücksichtigt werden, dass die Genexpression sich beim Heranwachsen ebenfalls verändert. Dies bedeutet…"

„Professor Zähntle", unterbrach ihn nun der ältere Jack unwirsch, „wollen sie uns damit sagen, dass wir nur einen Teenager durch das Tor bekommen können?"

„Ja"

„Danke Professor, das war schon alles was wir wissen müssen. Doktor Lee ", wandte der General sich jetzt dem Physiker zu, „was haben sie für uns?" Der angesprochene zuckte kurz nervös zusammen. „Da unsere Standardsender ein zu schwaches Signal senden, um von uns noch empfangen werden zu können, werden wir einen anderen Transmitter verwenden. Den Sender habe ich zusammen mit Doktor Carter entwickelt; er ähnelt den der Tolaner, wenn auch leicht abgewandelt. Der Sender kann einfach durch Knopfdruck aktiviert werden." Dabei gestikulierte Dr. Lee in Richtung eines handgroßen ovalen Geräts. „Dieses Signal könnten wir selbst noch im angrenzenden Sonnensystem empfangen."

Jack atmete ein letztes Mal durch, als er vor dem Stargate stand, er würde wieder zu einer Mission aufbrechen, einer bei der allzu viel auf dem Spiel stand.

Er spürte den vertrauten Sog des Wurmloches und das nächste was er sah war ein verschlafen wirkender Steppenplanet und das verdammte Teenagertor. Verdammt, wer in aller Welt dachte sich so einen Mist aus: kann nur von Teenagern benutzt werden? -Schwachsinn.

Zögerlich berührte er das Tor, dann verschwamm seine Sicht kurz und im nächsten Moment stand er in einem mit Fackeln belichteten Raum in dem zwei männliche Jugendliche standen.

„Willkommen junger Krieger, wir werden dich zu unserem Herren bringen, der entscheiden wird, ob du deine Fähigkeiten unter Beweis stellen darfst im großen Turnier", begrüßte ihn der größere der beiden mit einem wohlklingenden Bariton.

„Hi, Boss hört sich gut an", erwiderte Jack nur lapidar, und hoffte inständig, dass dieser „Herr" kein Goa´uld war, er hasste diese Schlangen einfach.


End file.
